


Closer

by Plaguedoctorbeaks



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Choking, Double Penetration, Dry Humping, Dual Penis, Love/Hate, M/M, Making Out, Oneshot, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plaguedoctorbeaks/pseuds/Plaguedoctorbeaks
Summary: Twinsanity-flavoured Crashtex smut.Crash and Cortex get a little excited while rollerbrawling and let out some tension that’s been building between them over the years.
Relationships: Crash Bandicoot/Neo Cortex
Comments: 13
Kudos: 76





	Closer

Down, down, down…

Crash and Cortex fell down into the pit opened up by Mecha-bandicoot’s wake. Cortex screamed the whole way down – falling, again?! Crash remained silent as usual, flapping his arms in a futile effort to slow his descent. Eventually, they collided with the rocky ground of the caverns below.

Cortex shakily climbed to his feet, sharply inhaling in pain at the brand-new sore patch forming on his cranium. Crash’s eyes rolled around in their sockets dizzily; he shook his head and carefully stood up, looking over at Cortex to see if he was okay. Cortex looked at Crash and was instantly filled with unbridled fury.

Strangled screams of rage escaping his throat, Cortex pounced on Crash, sending the two of them rolling down the open mineshaft behind Crash. Crash fought back, throwing punches and kicks at any part of Cortex he could reach. They tumbled together through the cave, sounds of impact and Cortex’s grunts and cries of pain echoing though the cavern.

Crash pinned Cortex to the cave floor, straddling him, his hands wrapping around Cortex’s throat and squeezing tight. Cortex gasped for air, feebly grabbing at Crash’s arms, eyes rolling back in his head. A soft moan escaped Cortex’s throat, warm blush spreading across his cheeks. Crash raised an eyebrow, his grip weakening. Cortex was shocked at himself, but he took the opportunity to roll over and pull Crash back into the rollerbrawl.

The dusty ball of violence proceeded further through the caverns, rolling through a tunnel and over wooden walkways. Yet again Crash pinned Cortex to the ground, on his front this time, pulling an arm painfully behind his back.

“Mercy, mercy-!” Cortex howled, squirming under Crash’s weight.

Crash’s grip on Cortex’s arm slipped thanks to the scientist’s rubber gloves, allowing Cortex to slip out from under Crash and spin around so he was kneeling on the ground. He grabbed Crash by the shoulders and put him over his knee. Encouraged by the rush of adrenaline coursing through him, he brought his hand down, colliding with Crash’s ass with a resounding smack. Crash flinched, eyes widening and heart racing faster. He was a little embarrassed to admit it to himself, but… he was enjoying this a little. His tongue lolled out of the side of his mouth as Cortex’s hand came down again.

But Crash wasn’t going to let Cortex win this time. He rolled towards Cortex, into his chest, pushing him back and pressing him against the cave floor. He turned 90 degrees and got up into a crawling position. He was now on his hands and knees, face to face with Cortex as he straddled him, pinning him to the ground.

The two stared into each other’s eyes, panting from exertion. Cortex blinked up at Crash.

“…Brainless bandicoot,” he grumbled quietly.

A very odd atmosphere had settled over the two of them. It felt as if all the tension of all kinds that had built up between them over the years had escaped and was now floating in the air around them.

At the same time, they slowly moved their faces closer to each other, eyes slowly closing as their lips met.

Cortex wrapped his arms around Crash’s back, pulling him even closer, softly exhaling through his nose as their lips pressed together. They kissed for a long while, the fight between them mere seconds earlier feeling like an old memory.

Crash couldn’t resist any more. In one swift movement, he broke the kiss and popped open the top button of Cortex’s lab coat, pulling it open, exposing the blood red shirt beneath. Crash pulled the shirt upwards – it was rather stretchy and flexible, pulling up far enough to expose Cortex’s lower neck as well as his torso. Perfect. Without any further hesitation, he pressed his snout into the crook between Cortex’s neck and shoulder, opened his mouth, and bit down into the now exposed skin.

“Oh, you _**naughty dog**_ -!” Cortex cried in a tone that could be best described as a _purr_ , hot breath brushing against Crash’s ears, encouraging him further.

Crash bit down harder, tonguing the section of skin between his jaws, extracting a stifled gasp from Cortex. Crash’s left hand remained on Cortex’s upper chest, holding the shirt up and keeping the scientist pinned to the ground, but his right began to trail further down, eventually arriving at his hips. He gently lifted Cortex’s lower half off the ground, wrapping Cortex’s legs around his abdomen. They ended up in a position with Crash’s crotch firmly pressed against Cortex’s ass through their clothes.

Crash opened his mouth and drew back a bit, leaving a trail of drool between the bite mark and his mouth. He looked a little concerned at the mark he’d left. Cortex smirked at Crash’s expression.

“Oh, come on. Surely you’re used to hurting me by now. Is it too much now that I actually _want_ you to do it…?”

Crash’s expression relaxed and was replaced with one that was much more mischievous. He quickly moved his face back down to Cortex’s neck and began rapidly kissing everywhere he could reach, on Cortex’s shoulder, his upper chest, his face, and his neck.

“Gah-! That tickles! Stop!”

Cortex was sent into a laughing fit, thrashing and grabbing at Crash’s back in a desperate effort to escape. Crash reluctantly heeded Cortex’s request after a few seconds, drawing back once more to look Cortex in the face, that playful smirk still twisting the corner of his mouth as he drew the back of his hand over his mouth.

“Come here, you idiot.”

Cortex pulled Crash closer, pressing his lips against Crash’s again. Crash instantly returned the kiss, and was quick to open his mouth slightly, tentatively venturing forward with his tongue. Cortex groaned softly, parting his lips and allowing Crash’s tongue inside, arms wrapping tighter around the bandicoot’s back and neck, legs tightly wrapped around his lower half. Crash’s tongue slid and swirled around with Cortex’s, his snout bending back a little against Cortex’s face as he eagerly pushed forward. Crash began to slowly thrust with his hips and dry hump Cortex, his bulge grinding against the doctor’s ass. Cortex moaned into the kiss, moving his hips a little in response. Crash reluctantly pulled back to breathe after a while, both of them panting for air.

Crash pressed his lips against the corner of Cortex’s mouth. He slowly moved downward, gently and slowly planting kisses down Cortex’s chin through his beard, down his neck, down his chest, across his stomach. He paused just above his waistband and peered upwards to see Cortex’s face. To his satisfaction, Cortex was red-faced, looking down at Crash and breathing hard.

“…Go on, then. You know what I want," he murmured.

Smirking teasingly, Crash pretended to play dumb, tilting his head as if he wasn’t sure what Cortex meant. He nonchalantly rested his head on the palm of his right hand, but his left gently rested on the growing lump in Cortex’s pants. Cortex winced at the gentle touch, his body crying for more. He was tempted to start rutting against Crash’s hand, but he refused to let himself look too needy.

“Don’t make me beg,” Cortex hissed.

Crash’s smirk grew as he tilted his head again, eyes wide and blinking innocently. While he usually wasn’t one to tease, he was enjoying this a lot more than he expected. He moved his hand slightly; not enough to give Cortex any real stimulation, but enough to begin driving the scientist crazy.

“… Please Crash, give it to me, fuck me, I want you more than anything-!” Cortex pleaded, speaking faster and higher than he usually would in desperation. He had failed his goal of remaining composed and in control, but these words were exactly what Crash wanted to hear.

Crash roughly yanked Cortex’s pants down, pushing his right boot off as he pulled one leg free. Not bothering to remove the other leg, he grabbed at Cortex’s underwear and pulled them down as well. Cortex’s erection popped free, the friction of his clothes sliding over it earning a low grunt from him. Crash eagerly reached down to unzip his jeans and pushed them and his underwear down a bit. Two erect cocks flopped out.

“…Oh. Right. Bandicoots have two penises,” Cortex muttered, a little intimidated. Crash froze and blinked up at Cortex, looking a little concerned.

“…I never told you to stop,” Cortex said, an excited smirk returning to his lips.

As Crash happily made to insert one of his dicks in Cortex’s opening, Cortex stopped him again.

“Wait-! Put some lube on first, you moron!” he said in a mildly irritated tone, his usual abrasiveness returning. He reached down, producing a small tube of lube that he conveniently happened to have in his back pocket. Crash took the lubricant and squirted some into his hand.

He rubbed the goop over his cocks, biting his lip in anticipation. He gently pushed his fingers one by one into Cortex’s hole, rubbing off the excess lube and getting a short whine out of Cortex. He slowly pushed his fingers in and out for a bit longer than he probably needed to, just enjoying watching Cortex’s facial expressions. He pulled out and rubbed the remainder of the lube on his palm off on Cortex’s dick. Cortex inhaled shakily, clenching his teeth.

Crash pressed the tip of one of his cocks against Cortex’s entrance, looking up at Cortex as a silent query for permission. Cortex nodded sharply, one hand on Crash’s back, the other lightly grabbing at the rocky ground. Crash gently pushed forward, slowly entering. Cortex’s breathing hitched, his fingers digging into Crash’s back a little. Soon enough Crash made his way all the way in, his other dick remaining outside, sliding against Cortex's lower back.

“Oh, _Crash_ …” Cortex murmured breathlessly, his heart racing.

Crash pulled around out halfway, then thrust back in, faster than last time. Cortex bit his lip and buried his face in Crash’s shoulder, just enjoying the feeling of Crash inside him. Crash made a few more thrusts, each one faster than the last, his loose dick sliding against the back. Crash reached down and put his hand around it, providing more friction with each thrust he made. Cortex considered for a moment, and then looked Crash in the face.

“Crash. I… I want them both inside me.”

Crash paused for a moment, then gladly took Cortex’s offer. He pulled out so that only the head of the first cock was still inside Cortex, then moved the other so that it aligned with the opening. Cortex’s breathing quickened, fingers gripping at the cavern floor in anticipation. He had taken dick before, but never two at once. There’s a first time for everything, he supposed.

Crash slowly moved his hips forward. Cortex cried out as he felt his asshole stretching wider to accommodate both dicks, his eyes rolling back, his face burning. Taking it slowly, Crash gently pushed deeper into Cortex’s hole. He made it halfway in when Cortex’s eyes started watering, breathing ragged. Crash paused, concernedly waiting for Cortex’s go-ahead.

“Fuck-! …K-keep going…!” Cortex whispered hurriedly, almost begging.

Crash’s grin returned as he quickly thrust the rest of the way in, hitting Cortex’s prostate. Cortex nearly screamed, his voice echoing through the caverns. Crash stayed still for a moment, relishing in how tight Cortex’s entrance felt around both his members, simultaneously waiting for the scientist to get used to his size. He pressed his face against Cortex’s neck as he pulled out a bit then plunged all the way back in with a reverberant smack.

They built up speed, forming a steady rhythm as Crash thrust again and again, harder and harder into Cortex. Both of Cortex’s hands were on Crash’s back now, fingertips digging in as he gripped on. Cortex made small deep moans as Crash fucked him, encouraging the bandicoot to keep going harder and faster still. Crash was breaking his usual silence, making soft grunts into Cortex’s shoulder with each thrust. His hands were firmly braced against the ground either side of Cortex’s head, though there wasn’t exactly a need to keep him pinned. Despite the fact his face was separated from Cortex’s skin by his shirt since it had slipped back down, Crash instinctively opened his mouth and sunk his teeth into Cortex’s shoulder through the cloth, not slowing down for a second.

“Oh, Ancients-! C-Crash-! I’m- I’m getting close-!” Cortex hissed, pressing his face firmly against the crook of Crash’s shoulder.

Crash pounded Cortex even harder as a response – though he couldn’t vocalise it directly, he was approaching orgasm as well. The bandicoot reached down with one hand and held Cortex’s dick, beginning to roughly jerk it at the same pace that he was thrusting at. Cortex bellowed in pure ecstasy, screwing his eyes shut; Crash’s action was just enough to push him over the edge. Thick white cum shot upwards, all over Crash’s stomach as well as his own. Cortex's opening clenched tightly as he came, sending an electric shock through Crash. Crash couldn’t take any more.

“WOAH!”

Crash screamed into Cortex’s chest, exploding into his own orgasm. Cortex let out a long, low moan as Crash came deep inside him, filling him with his warm ejaculate. Crash groaned softly as waves of pleasure surged through his entire body. Hot cum trickled out around Crash’s cocks, ending up in a small puddle on the ground.

The two of them panted hard into each other’s shoulders, hearts racing together at a million lightyears a second. Crash slowly planted a kiss on Cortex’s cheek between gasps for air, giggling giddily. Cortex only hugged Crash back, still trying to catch his breath.

Crash slowly pulled out from Cortex, more semen spilling out onto the ground as he moved. Cortex sharply inhaled at the overstimulation as Crash gently stretched open his hole with his fingers, allowing most of the rest of it to spill out.

Crash flopped down on the ground next to Cortex, not even bothering to pull his pants up. He snuggled in to the scientist’s shoulder where he lay, brow slick with sweat, eyes closed and mouth slightly agape as he still breathed heavier than usual. They lay there for a while to recover, only their breathing and the faint sounds of acapella-ing in the background breaking the silence.

\---

“May we never speak of this again,” Cortex grumbled, red-faced with his arms crossed. Crash hugged Cortex and gave him a smooch right on the N on his forehead.

“…I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> heheh yeahhh  
>  this is my first time ever writing smut, so I apologise if it sucks. I tried ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
>  sorry for the Naughty Dog line I couldn’t resist the opportunity  
>  also yeah, bandicoots do actually have dual penises. fun biology fact of the day?
> 
> edit 24th Sep 2020 - so, my one only smut fic is the first one to reach 1000 hits? figures. thanks so much for all the support, anyway! <3 


End file.
